The Echos of War
by Kai of the Green Forest
Summary: Ed and Roy are close and as they went to war together they became even closer. Now they are in a war zone and Roy is losing it, sort of. This story is a onesho. It has many Ed X Roy references, so enjoy!


Hello all my loyal readers...wait do I even have any? Well if I do I hope you like my story. My inspiration as always is wide spanning and I just want to say thank you for inspiring my stories. This story will not be obsessively edited & it won't happen unless I get an overwhelming request to do so. I hope you like it and I don't own anything, so peace and enjoy this one shot.

P.S: This is written in a style that mimics Tim O'Brian, which is a much more choppy style of writing, so enjoy.

P.P.S: If you don't like Male X Male I suggest that you get out of her now. You are WARNED! OO

P.P.P.S: This is not obsessively edited so don't expect amazing grammar and if you can't even understand it please TELL ME! R&R 00 K

"I could tell stories like the government tells lies, ahh but no one listens anymore." (Anais Mitchell, Hymns for the Exiled, before the eyes of storytelling girls)

The Echoes of War

Bullets flew threw the air. I couldn't breath and I could barley see what was in front of me. The scream of my subordinates echoed in my ears. I ran faster and faster escaping the screams to a deserted house. As I got closer and closer I felt my salvation was at hand. It has been three days fighting with no end, only more and more death. The streets are filled with blood and the smell that is emanated is a pungent smell of death and rotting corpses. Luckily I finally entered the house.

The house was ruined by fighting, but it was quiet and I finally found some room to think. My mind raced in many different directions and they all lead to one thing, death. I was sent back to the real world with the sound of footsteps. I pulled out my pistol and ducked behind a table. I finally mustered up the courage to look and then I saw him, my full metal. He stood tall, well actually he is rather small, but at that moment he looked tall. He was covered in blood and his auto mail arm was damaged, but it still looked completely functional. Finally I managed the courage to run to him. As I ran to him I heard a click. This sound only foreshadowed the sudden and loud bang. Bang, Bang, Bang! He was dead.

Full metal was dead on the floor. His blood mixing with the blood of people he never should have had to kill. By all means he was still a teen even if he was old enough to fight in this accursed war.

Then as I got closer to the body I saw how his blood was covering his blond hair and how his eyes were still open. They had the look of fear, a fear that consumes all. I swiftly closed his eyes and then I wandered back into the land of the unreal that is my mind and pondered the greatest enigma I have ever faced.

'How could he die, how could Ed die. He had: a family, a home, and a love. Dam it, why dose this always happen, why must people die. Why must humanity keep on fighting? There must be a way for humanity to find peace and stop this never-ending cycle of blood shed. There must be a way, there just must be to do this.' I touched my face and felt something I thought I would never feel again. I felt my warm tears. I never cried, I thought I forgot to cry after Isbala and after Hughes death (not correct spelling I know, but I am to lazy to look it up so sorry. If someone kindly gives it to me I will change it).

I was brought back to the real world when I heard the voice of a subordinate, which one it did not matter, but he said, "Coronal, Coronal Mustang are you there?" He ran into the building and all that I could see, because of my tears, was a blue uniform and then he screamed, "Medic, Medic…god dam it where is the bloody medic!"

I finally was able mustered all of my remaining composure and said as I lifted my head up high, "Take care of him. Make sure that he gets immediate medical care, the best, I demand it. Also make sure that his family is made sure of it. This boy is getting out of her for sure. I will make sure of it personally."

"What are we fighting for? Don't ask me why I don't give a dam the next stop is Vietnam." (Country Joe and the Fish, I Feel Like I'm Fixen to Die Rag)

'I pulled out my real weapons. The weapon that would annihilate this god forsaken town and the basted that killed Ed. I don't care if I have to kill this whole town to do it, but I will make sure that snipe is dead." Then in a moment of reflection I thought, ' that is not what Ed would do though. No Ed would want anyone to die; he would want everyone to survive. How foolish he really is, such a child.'

I continued to examine the situation until I came to a dark thought, 'dam how I do I go on now that he is dead.' My mind once again jumped as I reviewed the information, 'He was killed by a bullet threw the chest. There is no way he could survive.' As my mind finally returned to the battle I found my weapon. My 'weapons' are gloves made from a material that creates sparks when it is snapped, the name does not matter at the moment only that they could do what I needed them to do. Deftly I slipped them onto both of my hands and I then increased my speed as I ran toward the area where the most intense fighting was taking place.

I heard the blast of bullets and the explosions of grenades as I ran closer to the fighting. I ran closer and closer to my desired location. I saw many bloody and deformed bodies on the streets and then I found Lt. Hawkeye. She was holding her sniper rifle and I saw a wound on her left shoulder. He face looked distant and focused, however I did not stop to check on her. I just kept running towards my goal. My tears were flowing faster now as I stood on the side of the road where the most intense fighting was happening.

I scanned the walls and saw how they were now marked by hundreds of stray bullets. I tried to escape to my mind, because of all the sound, which drowned out all of my though. I soon took my off the wall and saw many bodies of men dead on the ground and then I decided I couldn't take it anymore. 'I just can't take this fighting anymore and if no one will listen to reason, well then they will just have to be made to listen.'

I felt my heart beat faster and then I was able to let my mind wander, however all I could think about was that one day Ed and I spent in his hometown. How we stayed on the hill the whole night in each other's arms, how our hearts pulsed as one. (Lemon) How we looked at the sky, which was so clear that night. Then as we held each other we talked of our dreams and out most secret desires. By the end of that night I felt a hole in my heart filled and I knew that this is how I wanted to spend the rest of my life.

"But I can't stop now. I've got troubles of my own 'cause I'm short on time. I'm lonely and I'm too tired to talk." (Keane: Can't Stop Now. From lets sing it .com)

Life was good until the war came and then we had to fight. We are dogs of the military: we are bred to kill, we are bred to fight for wars we have no desire to be in, and we are bred to die. Why dose that have to be true. There must be some way to change it, but the truth is that as long as I want this power that I have, I must be one these doomed souls. So this war came and we were called in.

Luckily we were together so I could keep an eye on him, what good that did for him. He's dead, he's dead, I just can't get that threw my head. Dam it!

Then I heard it, the scream, a scream I knew well. It was havoc, dam it, I have to stop this once and for all. I had both of my gloves on now and I was ready to use my weapons. My weapons have served me well in the past and now they would have to do it again. I waited until the gunfire had stopped. When the gunfire stopped, I jumped into the middle of this street. As I ran up that street I could see a poster for a circus. It had a big tiger on it and as I gazed at it I saw the fury that the animal portrayed. That is what I needed to be, I needed to be a tiger and plow down these enemies. I now knew that I had the courage to complete my goal.

I now have the final piece that will ensure my success, courage. Then as I stopped running, preparing my self to use my weapons, I heard a bang and I felt a piece of hot steel dig in my chest. I felt the pressure on my chest and then my eyes fell shut. I thought that I would never open them again, but then I heard a voice. A voice so pure and kind, a voice that warmed my blood. Then I felt a shaking sensation and my eyes opened.

"What a dream I had; Pressed in organdy; Clothed in Crinoline of smoky Burgundy; Softer than the rain. I wandered empty streets Down past the shop displays. I heard cathedral bells Tripping down the alley ways, As I walked on.

And when you ran to me Your cheeks flushed with the night. We walked on frosted fields of juniper and lamplight, I held your hand. And when I awoke and felt you warm and near, I kissed your honey hair with my grateful tears. Ooh I love you girl. Oh I love you." (Simon & Garfunkel: For Emily, whenever I May Find Her)

As my eyes focused I saw the golden eyes of my lover. His face looked like a child/teen who was deeply worried. He looked at me with love and finally asked, "Are you okay?"

It took me a couple of seconds and then I grabbed him and held him close. I heard his heart beat with mine and felt his smooth skin. I quickly then whispered into his ear, " I am now."

Ed's face changed to a compassionate one and he squeezed tighter. I felt his smooth face brush with my own and then he said, "What about?"

My eyes were starting to tear, but I repressed them and said, "Just bad memories, mixed with new ones."

Ed looked compassionately and said, "Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you."

I smiled and said, "I wont let anything happen to you either." The room was silent after that and then I finally said," When is your next auto mail tune up?"

Ed looked shocked at the question and said, "not for a couple of months, why?"

I responded and said, "No reason, I was just wondering."

Ed just looked at me and said, "Okay, good night."

Then as he started to fall asleep I held him close to me and I knew that everything would be okay. Later that night I did dream, but it was a good dream, a dream of Ed and me together forever.

The End

Now if you think this was stupid (Etc.) I have no problem with anyone saying that, but this is suppose to be a bit subtler. If you have not guessed that the POV is Mustang. I hope you like the story. The point of the song lyrics (Keane, Anais Mitchell, Country Joe and the Fish & Simon and Garfunkel) was to illustrate a point or evoke an emotion within the reader so if you think that it was BS, well I tried something new and it failed, TS. This has not been edited obsessively because I am too lazy and I am not going to do it unless I get an over whelming request, which I doubt. I hope people learn something or get something out of it.

PLEASE R&R and PLEASE NO FLAMES. You can criticize my work but please don't be jerks, okay. Once again I hope you liked this story and if you want me to continue with this style I would like to hear from you. So PEACE


End file.
